


Scenes from the Tower/Bunker

by professorandre1228



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Magical Accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professorandre1228/pseuds/professorandre1228
Summary: Just random snippets/scenes that don't necessarily belong in any order or any specific work, but just a moment that deserved a mention. If they pop up in my head, I'm happy to share the giggles or tears as they appear, usually fully formed in these snippets.Ties in with my series: Winchesters and the Avengers: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527761
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Natasha Romanov/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

“So, am I a ‘Sam-girl’ or a ‘Dean-girl’?”

Sam blinked and looked up from his current find courtesy of Dr. Banner, a Sumerian text on the origins of hellhounds, to find Natasha leaning over the back of the couch, onto his shoulder, mouth close to his ear, and Clint plopping down in the couch next to him, swiveling to prop his feet on the end of it. 

“Obviously a ‘Sam-girl’,” Dean smirked from where he sat at the communal table typing away on the laptop, taking a sip from his beer. He looked up and winked at her before going back to hunting for cases online. “Clint’s the ‘dean-girl’.” 

“I’m more of a ‘Sam-slash-Dean’ fan,” Clint said, pulling out a blade to flip it playfully, leaning his head back to wink at Dean upside down, never missing his grip on the knife as it came down again and again. Dean nearly spit out his beer. 

“Oh my god,” Sam finally groaned, running a hand over his face. “You found one of the fan sites.” Natasha chuckled, turning her head to kiss his cheek. 

“Wait…wait a minute,” Dean sputtered. He spun fully around to face Clint’s upside down smirk. “You know Sam and I will never, NEVER, EVER, be a slash anything, right? I mean, I used to wipe his ass, for God’s sake.”

“OH MY GOD! Dean!” Sam’s eyes widened and he turned his head to glare at his brother. Natasha laid her forehead on his shoulder and shook with quiet laughter. Dean gave him an uncomfortable glance and a disgusted shudder, before turning back to Clint, who only shrugged. 

“In real life, sure, but some of these stories are really well-written and make it seem pretty plausible.” Dean stood up and held up his finger to stop the archer with a nervous laugh.

“Uh, no. No, no, no. In no universe, fake or not, will you ever find my dick in Sam’s ass.” Sam shut the book and turned his whole body, letting Natasha pull back so he didn’t hit her in his turning.

“Hang on, why is it always your dick in my ass?” At this, Clint chortled and stood up to lean on the arm of the couch, sliding the blade back into the sleeve on his thigh. He smiled widely at Dean.

“Always? Is there something you boys want to share with us?” Dean spluttered and stopped where he was. Sam was now smiling evilly. He slid the book onto the side table and pulled Natasha over the back of the couch into his lap, holding her as she smothered her laughter into his flannel shirt. 

“Yeah, Dean. Wanna share?” Sam snorted, his arms wrapped around the petite assassin, kissing her forehead. Luckily, she knew what he meant or he’d have lost his testicles without feeling the initial movement. Dean huffed as the red of embarrassment lit up his face and crawled down his neck to disappear under the neck of his black t-shirt. 

“For the record, my dick has never and will never be anywhere near his ass,” Dean huffed, crossing his arms across his chest defensively, not pouting, because men like him, don’t pout. “And there’s nothing to share except that fact. So…,” he broke off, uncertain of how to continue. Clint winked slyly at Sam before sliding up beside the shorter hunter. Dean flinched backwards, nearly tripping on his own feet.

“What about Destiel?” This input from the elevator as Tony stepped into the room, hands in his pants pockets, made them all look around at him.

“Destiel?” Dean asked with an eyebrow raised. Tony waved a hand vaguely.

“Fan ship. Dean and Castiel. Destiel.” At this, Dean narrowed his eyes, but more in thought that in anger. He started to smile before he heard Sam swallow back a laugh and remembered they were all there watching him. 

“Cas and I aren’t like that,” he shrugged, turning back to close his laptop. He held his head up, looking at them all with disdain. “But I’d do Cas over Sam any day.” With that, he sauntered out of the room, picking up speed once he hit the hallway to the stairwell, and disappearing.

They all let out raucous laughter then. Tony beamed as he continued into the kitchen with Clint trailing him, heading to make some coffee. Sam snuggled back into the couch, pulling Natasha to lay down on him, her cheek against his chest, her hand laid over his heart. He had one arm around her back, curled around her waist, and the other brushed down her hair, down her shoulder and to her hand, where he wrapped his fingers around hers and they both sighed, closing their eyes, still smiling. 


	2. Walking Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exhaustion and nightmares. Hulk!

Bruce groaned as he pushed his glasses up on top of his head and scrubbed both hands over his face. It was early morning or really late night depending on which end of the sleep cycle the observer kept, but for Bruce, it was time for coffee. He’d been up working on a side project, studying all the information Sam and Dean and Crowley had been able to help them dig up on the whole Croatoan virus. While there were no live samples, and no guarantee that the supposed antibodies that Dean said Sam apparently had once upon a time were still around, he was studying their blood and reviewing reports from the secret CDC files on the people who had died from it. It wasn’t much, but he’d like to have a headstart if it happened again.

He was shuffling into the communal kitchen with his eyes half open when he felt the hand go over his mouth and jumped. Eyes now wide, he looked up into Natasha’s face. She had a finger over her lips to gesture for him to be quiet and then tilted her head across the room. He nodded, waiting for her to lower her hand from his face before taking a full look.

The lights were dim but he could clearly see Sam, swaying between Clint and Dean. Sam was in sleep pants and a loose t-shirt, barefoot. He was staring around at them with anger and fear on his face. His hair was whipping as he looked from person to person. As Bruce looked closer, he could see that Sam’s eyes weren’t focused, not really taking in anyone or anything. It wasn’t until Sam fully twisted towards him and Nat that he noticed the blade in Sam’s hand.

“Back off,” he growled, twisting back to threaten Dean. Dean darted back with an athleticism that impressed the doctor. 

“Whoa, whoa. Easy with that thing, Sammy.” Dean was watching his brother closely, concern evident.

“Where’s Dean? What did you do with him?” Sam growled louder, swinging around to swing at Clint, who had gotten a little too close while trying to sneak up behind him. It was obvious they were all trying to disarm him without hurting him or getting hurt in the process. “I said back off!” Clint had done a backflip away from the blade and crouched on the top of the counter now, eying Dean and waiting for his next chance.

“What’s going on?” Bruce asked Nat quietly, feeling her tension beside him. She never took her eyes off the tall man.

“Sleep walking. Walking nightmare, Dean says,” she whispered in reply.

Sam was still dancing with the blade in hand, but swaying like he was exhausted, close to collapse. When the brothers had come to the tower late the night before, it had been straight from a very bad case, where Dean had been captured and tortured and Sam hadn’t slept for days trying to find him. He’d finally rescued his brother and Cas had healed the older brother before they’d again parted ways, Cas returning to working on getting Heaven reopened, the brothers deciding to drop in for a day of rest at the tower. 

Thor was away on Asgard and Tony and Steve were off one some diplomatic thing across the country. That left Nat, Bruce, and Clint there to hang out with the brothers. 

“Sammy, come on. Wake up, little brother.” Dean was cajoling the taller hunter now, trying to diffuse the situation quickly, but Sam was deep into the nightmare, apparently reliving some of the recent fight. “I’m right here.”

“Need a tranq arrow?” Clint asked from the countertop, peripherally aware of Bruce and Nat in the edge of the hallway. Dean shook his head.

“Will just make it worse. We’ve tried that before.” Dean went down into a crouch, hoping to appear non-threatening and shock Sam from the nightmare. Sam did flinch and furrow his brow in confusion. “He has to wake up before he hurts himself or one of us gets cut.” Sam was still swaying but his defensive stance didn’t ease up. “If I can’t wake him up, and Nat’s already tried too, not sure what’ll do it.”

Sam lunged towards him, causing him to body roll out of the way, the blade catching on the edge of his shirt, slicing through it, but not drawing blood. Dean cursed loudly, popping back to his feet in frustration.

“Damnit, Sammy!” He yelled. 

“Guys…,” Natasha’s voice cut through their attention just as there was a grunt.

“Puppy Man,” Came rumbling across the room, causing Sam to stand tall, blink, and whip around. Dean and Clint both whipped around to face the new danger as well. Natasha was wide-eyed staring at the man beside her. 

Bruce, short, sweet-faced, curly-haired, biochemist, had fully transformed into Hulk and was squatting calmly in the hallway, shoulders brushing the walls, not touching Natasha but staring intently at the tall hunter. Sam, for his part, blinked, and shook his head. Hulk had taken to calling Sam ‘Puppy Man’, much to Sam’s chagrin after Dean had once teased his brother for having long hair and giving a ‘puppy face’ when he wanted something. Dean had further joked that Sam’s loyalty was like a dog, always giving love and being really protective. And once Bruce had seen the tall hunter as a big, shaggy puppy, albeit a ridiculously competent and terrifying guard dog, Hulk had picked it up and that became his nickname.

“Hulk?” His voice was hesitant and quiet. Dean turned his head back in time to see Sam lower the blade, stumbling a moment as he shook his head again. 

“Whoa, there,” Dean murmured softly as he reached out and took the knife from Sam’s now relaxed hand. He took in Sam’s clearer eyes as he reached behind himself to hand off the blade to Clint who had quietly slid behind him and then slid quickly away. Sam’s eyes focused on Dean, the flickered to watch the archer glide away. He blinked hard, the dark shadows under his eyes standing out stark as the anger left his face. Sam turned to Hulk again, then glanced at Natasha. It finally dawned on him where he was and he looked around, then back at Dean.

“Dean.” The name was a sigh as he fell forward into hugging his brother. Dean grabbed him tight, looking over Sam’s shoulder with gratitude at Bruce, who had returned to his human self once Sam was out of danger. Natasha threw her arm around Bruce’s shoulders and helped him to the nearest chair. The late night and then the transformation had drained him.

“I got ya, Sammy.” Sam let go after a moment, his eyes and face set in that familiar grimace that Dean would know anywhere. His brother was holding back from crying but the sheer exhaustion was making it really hard. “You good now?”

Sam ducked his head, understanding what had happened and profoundly ashamed for the hubbub he’d caused.

“None of that. We’re safe and at the tower. Let’s get you back to bed, Sasquatch.” With that, he turned, keeping his arm around Sam’s waist to steady him as they made their way back down the corridor to the guest room. Because Natasha had been off tracking down a Red Room lead when they’d come in the night before, he’d preferred not to invade her space and had crashed in the guest room Kevin sometimes used instead.

“And I thought you had bad nightmares,” Nat shuddered as she bumped Clint with her shoulder. He rolled that shoulder and remained quiet, his eyes still on the corridor they had disappeared down. 

“Jarvis,” Bruce’s voice cracked in exhaustion as he addressed the AI, “Can you set an alert to let one of us know next time Sam gets like that?”

“Certainly, Doctor Banner,” Jarvis replied. “I have taken the liberty of informing Mr. Stark of the incident after he inquired about the tower was locked down. All is back to normal.”

“Thank you, Jarvis,” Natasha said, eying the scientist. “Good idea, shocking Sam out of it, but definitely unorthodox.” Bruce grinned self-consciously.

“Guess this might be my own wake up call that I need to get some real sleep, huh?” Natasha smiled down at him fondly, then helped him back to the elevator and instructed Jarvis to make sure he got to his room and was undisturbed for at least eight hours.

Clint was twirling the blade between his fingers when Dean emerged, shaking his head. Both former-SHIELD agents looked at him in question.

“He’s back sleeping now. I made sure to tie an anchor this time.” Both assassins gasped and glared at him. He raised both hands. “It’s just a short piece of rope tying his ankle to the corner of the bed. He can move around but if he gets out of bed without being awake, it’ll knock him down and should jolt him awake. It’s got a quick-release knot and his hunter senses will know it’s there if he wakes up normally.” They both calmed down.

“This happen a lot with you two?” Clint asked, laying the blade down on the counter. Dean reached for a cup of coffee and sighed.

“Used to. He’s had nightmares since he was a kid,” Dean started slowly. “Used to sleepwalk but back then, it was easy to dodge kid punches and he never went for a blade.” He took a deep swig of the black brew, heaving a breath in and out. “Seemed like they got better as he got older. After Jessica it was mainly screaming or crying nightmares. I’m surprised Gabe’s ‘Death to Dean Repeating Tuesday’ episode didn’t kick them off, but he never did give me full details and honestly, I didn’t want to know. It wasn’t until after Cas raised me and we found out about the Apocalypse thing that they got bad again. There was that siren, demons, dad’s death, then Lucifer sneaking into his dreams trying to get him to say ‘yes’.”

Clint and Natasha exchanged sad looks.

“Being hunters, we always have weapons nearby. When we found the bunker, it took us both a while, but we got used to still having them nearby but no longer needing them under our pillows, etc. Just within reach. And when we come here,” he looked around and then smiled at them, “it’s safe enough to do without them cuddled in bed with us too.”

“Unless you have a weapon as a bed partner,” Clint smirked, bumping Natasha with his shoulder, making her roll her eyes.

“Anyway, the point is, when he pushes himself too far, when things get really bad, he has nightmares.” The green-eyed man frowned. “It’s been a long time since he’s had a walking nightmare. Hope once he’s rested, it’ll be done for now.” He took another deep swig. “Until the next catastrophic event or near-death experience.”

Clint snuck his arm around Nat’s waist and she laid a head on his shoulder. It was a silent communication, just showing his concern for her well-being, and her reassurance that she could take care of herself, but it eased them both. Dean raised his coffee mug in a final salute.

“Here’s to saving the world, and fuck anyone who messes with the Avengers and the Winchesters.” He slammed the last dregs in his mug, slamming it down on the counter like he was in a bar, then nodded at them and headed back to the guest room. They followed him with their concerned eyes, both knowing he’d end up sleeping next to Sam, them holding onto each other like children, comforting each other as they always had. 


	3. Flight Lesson - or - Hulk Saves the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor drops by the bunker to teach Sam how to use Mjolnir effectively and neither of them thought far enough ahead.

“Damn it, Thor!” Dean growled as he slammed open the door to the infirmary under the stairs. He never stopped his forward motion but when his eyes scanned the room, catching sight of his brother sitting on the edge of one of the beds, he made the slight course correction towards him. Bruce had just finishing cutting off his t-shirt. 

“Dean-,” Sam started, but hissed when Bruce jostled his arm while reaching for the portable, handheld scanner he had laid beside the hunter. Bruce flinched and glanced up with a quick apology.

“Sorry.” Bruce also glanced over where Dean was baring down on them but didn’t move out of the way. When Dean stopped at the end of the bed, eyes going over Sam to catalogue any injuries.

“It’s just a dislocated shoulder,” Sam tried to say soothingly, but Dean’s eyebrows dipped lower. 

“Give me a minute to finish scanning,” Bruce told him, holding it up and pressing the touchscreen. “But I’m pretty sure he’s correct.” 

“What the hell, man?!” Dean yelled as he spun on his heel, staring down the blond demi-god who was standing on the other side of the room, Mjolnir planted at his feet. “Did you forget that not all of us are indestructible like you? You could have gotten him killed!” Thor opened his mouth to speak, perhaps apologize, but Dean whirled back to his brother, finger pointing accusingly. “And you. Why do I have to have Jarvis tell me when my little brother has done something so monumentally stupid?!”

Sam’s eyebrows went up nearly to his hairline, then dropped again. He would have curled his shoulders in and dropped his head if that movement wouldn’t have screwed up the scans or hurt. 

The machine in Bruce’s hand beeped and he pulled it away from Sam to review the info. He scrolled through, then touched it again to turn it off. The short doctor smiled up at Sam, then hesitantly over at Dean.

“He’s right. It’s just a dislocated shoulder. Nothing torn, nothing broken.” When Bruce put down the scanner, Dean gently pushed him out of the way. Dean glared at Sam, who grimaced as he partially turned his back to his brother, a practiced move that spoke volumes about how many times they had been in this position before.

“On three, bitch,” Dean growled as he put one hand on his back, between Sam’s shoulder and spine, the other coming around to the front of the dislocated joint. “One-,” he grunted as he shoved forcefully with the hand in front. They could all hear the crackle of the joint as the bones ground together while being forced back into place.

Sam groaned and then grabbed the wrist of the injured arm with his good hand as he grimaced and blinked. Dean backed off, letting Bruce back into the space.

“Jerk,” Sam muttered under his breath. Dean glared at him one more time before it turned into mild concern. 

“You’re supposed to be the smart one, Sam,” Dean grumbled. Sam did duck his head this time, but it was partially hidden by the motion to let Bruce put a sling on him. “You’ve seen the force that the hammer exerts in that kind of maneuver. I’m assuming that’s what yanked your arm out of socket.”

Sam nodded and glanced across the room at Thor, who was staring silently, concern and regret written on his face. 

“I could have dealt with that, Dean,” Sam replied to Dean’s unasked question, “but then the gees that hit me and being so high up there…” His brother nodded, pacing, running a hand over his mouth.

“And you passed out.” There was another glare in Thor’s direction and he wisely did not respond. Sam, however, sighed.

“And I passed out. You’re right, I didn’t take all that into consideration. I mean, I was so excited that Thor was going to teach me how to use Mjolnir and the thought of being able to fly without an airplane or Iron Man or the Hulk, it just never occurred to me.”

“The mistake was mine, Samuel,” Thor finally said, stepping closer. “No one besides myself and Odin has ever wielded Mjolnir, so I did not consider the effects it would have on your Midgardian body. I apologize deeply.” Dean narrowed his eyes at Thor but it was no longer a death glare. 

“You’re both just lucky Bruce happened to be there when it happened,” he said, pacing back towards Sam, his eyes drifting to the quiet doctor, then back to his big little brother. “You had Thor’s hammer and Iron Man isn’t here. The freaking Hulk had to come out to save your gigantor ass.” Bruce was smiling shyly but said nothing.

“Absolutely, you’re right,” Sam said, looking directly at Bruce. “Bruce, thank you again. You and Hulk saved my life, because from what I could see before I passed out, I was pretty high up there.” Dean blinked hard at his brother, mouth open as he tried to not think about how high he really had been and what would have happened if Bruce hadn’t been there at the time. Sam apparently caught the look of horror that crossed Dean’s face, because his smile wiped right off his face. Bruce squared his shoulders.

“You’re welcome. And…if it’s any consolation, Dean, the reason I was out there was because I really couldn’t see Sam’s first Asgardian flying lesson going well.” He shrugged one shoulder before looking down with a soft smile.

“See? Someone with common sense!” Dean looked around at the three of them, all of them not meeting his eyes and looking sheepish. He caught a few grins and glances that they cast at each other, like naughty school children. “Seriously? I need a beer and a burger.”

“A beer and a burger? Count me in,” Tony smirked as he ambled into the room, taking in the scene. “When Jarvis contacted me in Malibu and told me what was going on here in the bunker, I had to come see the genesis of ‘Superman’ for myself. Alas, no planet Krypton. But as everyone is alive and I assume lessons were learned…?” He pointed a finger at each of the three men, Sam, Bruce, and Thor. “Then mischief managed. Dean-o, let’s go get that burger and a beer and I’ll tell you all about my first Iron Man flying lesson...er, attempt.” 

Tony strolled over, putting an arm around Dean’s shoulder casually, turning him to lead him from the room. Amazingly, Dean let himself be led out. Before they were out the door, Tony turned his head to glance back at all of them. He shook his head, then smirked and rolled his eyes. That caused Bruce to snicker under his breath, followed by Sam, then Thor. 


	4. I Think We're Alone Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Natasha. Oh my.

“Where is everyone?” Sam asked as he exited the elevator into the communal area. It was deserted except for Natasha, who leaned back on the couch to receive his soft kiss with a smile. She put one hand over his where he had laid it on her shoulder and looked up into his relaxed face.

“The children,” she said, patting his hand, “all went down to the training floor earlier.” When Sam looked down into her green eyes with a raised eyebrow and an unspoken question, she chuffed a laugh. “It started with your brother and Clint arguing about techniques.” 

“Um, okay. And everyone else…?” He walked around the end of the couch to plop down into the plush cushions with her, laying down, his head in her lap, his legs hanging off the end. She kissed his forehead, then ran her fingers through his hair with one hand and laid the other arm across his chest, his hands coming up to hold onto her hand. 

“Thor and Stark both wanted to see them square off in a knife throwing battle. Cap went to play referee and Cas and Bruce are there to bandage any subsequent bloodletting.” Sam rolled his head with a deep sigh. He made to get up but she pressed down, just enough to make him arch his eyebrow. “Steve is there. He’ll keep the danger to a minimum. You stay here with me.” She smiled and leaned down to kiss his lips. 

When she pulled back, he was wide-eyed, but smiling. He reached up with one hand, threading his long fingers through her wavy, red hair. He exerted no force, just directing her back towards his lips as he lifted up to meet her part way. She pressed down onto him, pushing him back onto her lap and putting heat behind the kiss. Her shoulder length hair fell around her face, partially obscuring his as well. Her hand on his chest began to deftly unbutton the flannel shirt and then slipped between the top flannel to the warm undershirt below, only one layer between their skin. Sam made a muffled sound as she began to pull up the t-shirt below, exposing his toned stomach muscles. She ran her fingers lightly over the muscles and had just begun to slip her fingers around the waistband at the top of his jeans, when there was a commotion from the elevator. It opened and all their teammates spilled into the communal area, raucously talking, and joking. 

She huffed in frustration against his face before she lifted up, him licking his lips and trying not to laugh. He hastily sat up and began to pull his shirt closed to rebutton it. She turned a dark glare on the men who had all stopped between the elevator and the couch. Dean was the first to speak up.

“Aww, come on,” he groaned, throwing up his hands. “I didn’t want to see this.” He pointed a finger at her as he continued past them into the kitchen area. “Stop molesting my brother where I can see it.” All of them were impressed that Dean didn’t wilt under her glare. Sam kept buttoning his shirt, his face pink with embarrassment. 

“Dean,” Tony said, skirting around the couch as far as he could, casting sneaking glances at the couple on the couch. “If that’s what you call molesting, we need to talk. Your brother was an active participant.” All of them followed except Clint, who dropped onto the arm of the couch closest to Natasha. He leaned forward and gave Sam a full scan, before smirking and leaning back to yell over his shoulder into the kitchen.

“She only got his shirt unbuttoned. He’s mostly unmolested.” Natasha elbowed him in the ribs as he jumped away, laughing, out of her reach for any further retaliation. 

“You guys have a room,” Tony said, taking the cold bottle of beer that Dean offered him. “I own the building, so you have lots of rooms to choose from. Just not mine. I’m not sure Pepper would believe me if she came back and found Sam’s boxer briefs under the bed.” Dean cringed as Sam blushed deeper, clearing his throat. By now, Natasha was grinning. 

“Any room?” She raised an eyebrow. Tony held up a finger.

“Any room with a door that closes. That isn’t communal. That isn’t my room.”

She stood up and grabbed Sam’s hand, pulling him towards the elevator. Sam stumbled but followed her petite form. He glanced back to see that all of them were watching them go, with varying emotions on their faces.

Cas was contemplative. Stark and Clint were winking lasciviously. Banner and Thor were clearly amused. Steve’s face was nearly as red as Sam’s, but he was tentatively smiling. Dean, however, was smiling broadly. His fake disgust from earlier had faded and he gazed in pride at his younger brother. As Natasha and Sam stepped onto the elevator, she pulled him down into a deep kiss that he couldn’t help but moan through. The doors closed and the men in the kitchen cleared throats or took breaths. Dean slapped the countertop before taking another sip of his beer.

“That’s my boy,” he said with fondness. Tony and Clint gave him their raised eyebrows, but then laughed and the spell was broken.


	5. Innocent Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Clint, and Tony are transformed into toddlers and only Sam can break the curse. Or so he says.

“Pardon me, Captain Rogers,” JARVIS’ voice broke into the discussion Steve and Castiel were having about God and Heaven and inaccuracies in the Bible. Cas paused in his detailed expansion on the fate of the Tower of Babel and the origin of deviations in languages. He and Steve both looked at the communication device attached to Steve’s wrist, doubling as an analog watch.

“Yes, JARVIS?” Steve asked, leaning back in his chair at the library table. His face was resigned as he knew JARVIS would never interrupt any of them in the middle of a sentence unless something was urgent. And if he was being contacted instead of Tony, it probably involved the inventor.

“There has been an incident with Mr. Stark, Agent Barton, and Dean Winchester in storage room 7a that requires assistance.” Steve wasn’t really shocked to hear the AI even manage to sound exasperated, even as Steve sighed. When Cas’ brow furrowed just before he leapt up to hurry in that direction, Steve jumped up to follow, his heart speeding up. 

“What should we be expecting?” He called out to the AI. When JARVIS hesitated, Steve picked up speed, but remained behind the angel as only Cas knew where 7a was. 

“Dean!” Cas called out to his friend as they rounded a corner and then threw open a closed door on the left. They darted inside and then stopped, trying to take in what they were seeing. Cas gasped before saying his friend’s name more quietly, “Dean?”

Steve blinked hard, then looked around, as though looking for his friends to jump out and yell ‘surprise’. When no one appeared, he fully took in the room.

There were lots of metal racks, shelves filled with boxes marked with strange symbols or words that made no logical sense. The dim lighting showed them down the middle of the room where a table similar to the library one, but on a smaller scale, sat with chairs around it. Past the table, under the second dim, hanging bulb, was an open area where a box had been pulled out, the contents scattered, as though being searched. And on the floor, around the box, three toddlers. They were all naked except for oversized clothing that surrounded them. 

Eerily, not a one was crying. Steve was wondering in amazement until he heard JARVIS’s soft voice coming from somewhere near one of the toddlers, who had a tablet in his hands, slapping the screen. The AI was singing a children’s lullaby, obviously ahead of the ball, and working to keep them all calm until help could arrive. 

The toddler with the tablet, turned to look at Cas and Steve with his dark brown eyes. The toddler across the box from him, gurgled at them with bright green eyes, even as a toddler looking like a baby model. The one furthest back, crossed his chubby baby arms in a very familiar gesture, narrowing his blue/green eyes with a huff.

Cas shook his head and stepped forward to lift little Dean into his arms. Steve reached down and scooped up Tony and Clint, wonder in his eyes. Both of them had been very adorable little kids. Before he could stop him, Clint clambered up onto Steve shoulder to perch, with perfect balance so he could see everything. Tony simply babbled at Steve, but when Steve just stared in incomprehension, Tony huffed in consternation. 

Dean reached up to tap against Cas’ cheek, babbling. He stared earnestly into the eyes of the angel, trying to impress whatever he was trying to convey. Cas reached his free hand up to lay on top of the sandy blond hair. He concentrated for a moment, Dean babbling more and more, as though he thought Cas was understanding him. When instead, Cas pulled his hand away and frowned, Dean squawked and threw his hands up. 

“Dean, sit here. Let me get a closer look.” Cas put little Dean down on the table, his eyes darting around the room, looking for what had caused this. He caught little Dean’s pointing hand and followed the line to find an old, tarnished silver baby rattle half under the edge of one of the shelves, where it appeared to have rolled. He turned away to bend over to grab the rattle from under the shelf, but before he could get close enough, all three toddlers screamed, throwing up arms in Cas’ direction. Cas looked between the bell and the toddlers, then nodded in understanding. “I see. We will not touch it.”

“Castiel,” Steve asked, looking for more information. 

“It seems,” Cas sighed, once again lifting up little Dean into his arms, “the baby rattle did this to them. It’s a cursed object. I can feel the demonic power on it even without touching it.” Steve’s eyes went wide, then he looked at each of the toddlers in turn, taking in the apology in Dean’s face, the frustration in Tony’s, and the anger in Clint’s. “Dean,” he looked down at the adorable boy in his arms. “That was the last box that Sam had pulled down for cataloging before he and Natasha left yesterday, isn’t it?”

Dean ducked his head but nodded. 

“Hmm,” Cas hummed to himself. “I am certain that Sam was very clear that this room was off-limits because of the nature of his cataloging. All of these items in that box are demonic in nature and only someone with demon blood could safely handle them.” Dean began to babble quickly, shrugging his shoulders adorably, before he cut his eyes to where Clint glared at him and Tony gaped at him in surprise. Then he huffed and scrunched down, trying to hide his scowling face in Cas’ trenchcoat.

“While my lack of power currently keeps me from reading your mind, I get the feeling that all three of you still have your memories, even in these very young bodies.” When all three of then nodded, Cas hummed again. He looked down into the box, seeing no paperwork, only other random objects and some loose curse boxes. “This will definitely require Sam to help break the curse and seal away these objects.”

“JARVIS,” Steve called with a sigh. “Can you contact Natasha and Sam and find out when they are returning and please give them a heads up on what’s waiting for Sam when he returns?”

“Yes, sir,” the AI responded. “Although from Agent Romanov’s gps, it appears they are already on their way back towards the bunker. They are approximately 1.2 hours away. I will convey the situation.” Steve thanked him, then turned and walked out of the room, Cas following. 

Clint sat on Steve’s shoulder, his tiny hand bunched in the collar of his shirt and huffed a breath every now and again. Tony, however, continued to babble and slapped at the tablet, upset that he couldn’t get it to function as he wanted it to. Dean had sunken into silence, a scowl on his face. They took the children first into one of the spare rooms, where Steve fashioned some hand towels into temporary diapers, then into the library so they could keep an eye on them until Sam returned to hopefully break the curse and return them to adults. 

Tony dutifully sat in one of the luxurious leather chairs by the bookshelves and kept trying to get his tablet to work. Clint promptly climbed the bookshelves themselves and sat with his legs hanging down, swinging as he watched the room. Dean was placed in the other leather chair, with Cas and Steve retaking their seats at the table, turning so they could watch their friends. 

“With them being little kids,” Steve began, “it’s amazingly quiet. I don’t remember any kids I knew to ever be this quiet.” Tony looked up at him and babbled something, then shook his head and went back to where he’d finally managed to open something on his tablet. 

“Their bodies are children, but they are still their adult selves inside.” Cas consoled Steve. “The curse must have only reversed their ages, not their minds. I’m sure since Sam didn’t secure the box in the vault before he left, that the curse should be breakable. He would never leave something deadly out, even if it was in a secured storage room, with instructions not to go in there.” Dean turned a smug look at the two adults in the room. “And I’m beginning to suspect that Dean knew that and was only trying to impress Tony and Clint.” 

There was a childish giggle from the top of the bookshelves and Dean threw up a swift gesture that a child that young should have no knowledge of. Even Tony giggled at that. 

“I just hope Sam can figure it out and fix it. With Clint and Tony in toddler form, Thor off with Jane who knows where, if there’s an Avenger call out, it’s up to me, Natasha and Bruce.” Steve still held wonder in his eyes at the three little children. “I bet Bruce will be really happy that he stayed at the tower once he hears about this.” Cas nodded and as the children sat with a lot more patience than normal children, Steve and Cas conjectured on feeding and caring for the mini-heroes if Sam couldn’t fix them soon. There were glares as they discussed hiring babysitters, Cas suggesting Sam and Dean’s friends might help in a pinch. 

When Castiel made an offhand suggestion of hiring Claire to come be a sort of nanny, Dean shook his head vehemently ‘no’. Steve asked who ‘Claire’ was.

“She is the daughter of my vessel,” Cas told him. Steve blinked and sputtered.

“You have a daughter?” Steve sputtered this out and Cas shook his head.

“No, she was Jimmy’s daughter before he became my vessel. She resented me a great deal for taking her father away from their family.” Steve caught the sadness in his tone. “In the beginning, I did not care that he had a family. But as I began to understand humanity more, I felt guilt and returned Jimmy to his family. But the demons came and took Amelia, his wife, and Claire. I could not let them be taken so I stepped in again and it cost Claire her mother’s life and Jimmy died as well. Sam and Dean helped Claire find a home with a friend of theirs who took in wayward girls who were victims of the supernatural and had no family.”

Cas was smiling gently, lost in his own thoughts, and did not notice that everyone was staring at him.

“Sheriff Mills has been wonderful with Claire and will Alex, another girl she took in after she saved her from vampires.” Cas tilted his head. “She is a wonderful surrogate parent to them.”

“How did this Sheriff Mills get involved with the supernatural?” Steve asked. 

“Her dead son came back as a zombie, along with several townspeople, and Bobby Singer’s late wife.” Cas looked to where Dean was studiously staring down at the book of Latin translations in his lap and pretending not to hear. “The zombies appeared harmless until they began to kill and eat their living family members.” Here Clint, Tony, and Steve all grimaced. “Sam and Dean were able to put them all down. Sheriff Mills had to shoot her own son, but she became a good ally to Sam and Dean after that, helping them and Bobby out when it was needed.”

“Sounds like a good woman,” Steve said softly. 

“She is,” came Sam’s voice from the hallway from the garage. He came striding into the room with Natasha close behind. “And I’m sure she’d love to take a crack at raising a smartass baby who already knows how to kick ass and take names.” He smirked, nodding at Steve and Cas, before turning to the three toddlers. Natasha had stopped and was scowling at all three of them. “Dean, was I not clear enough with the warning and the locked door that no one was supposed to go in that room?”

When Dean opened his mouth to give a babbled reply, indignation on his face, Sam held up his finger. He crouched down next to his little big brother.

“Uh-uh,” the tall brother grunted. “Lucky for you, I know exactly what that rattle is and how to break the curse. Also lucky for you, we happen to have all the ingredients needed in the infirmary.” There was a collective sigh of relief. Sam stood up, smiling, reaching into his back pocket. “But I do need one more thing.” 

Really, Dean should have guessed it sooner, but before he could even make a sound in question, Sam whipped out his cell phone and began snapping pictures of toddlers Dean, Clint, and Tony. Behind him, Natasha was now openly smiling and doing the same with her cell phone. 

“Clint, Tony, you two are just adorable!” Natasha cooed at them. Both baby Avengers were wide-eyed and red faced, but Natasha only snapped a few before she put it away. “This is to remind you all later what ‘Do not touch’ means when it comes to supernatural items.” She crossed to the bookshelf and held up her arms, baby Clint pushing off and landing neatly in her arms. She snuggled him even as he pushed against her with grunts. “And I think Laura will agree that when Cooper was a baby, he looked just like his dad as a baby.” Clint huffed, but then smirked and leaned against her.

Sam reached to pick up Dean, but his brother wasn’t having it and slapped Sam’s hands away, causing Sam to laugh and raise his hands in defense, before turning to Steve and Cas. 

“Take them into the infirmary and I’ll go get the rattle so we can get this over with. Cas, can you pull out the standard ingredients for a basic curse, as well as some spider silk and brick dust?” Cas thought, then nodded. Sam turned and jogged out of the room to fetch the rattle, leaving Natasha with Clint, Cas picking up Dean, and Steve with Tony. They went into the infirmary and sat all three on one bed, Natasha and Steve just staring at the kids, while Cas gathered up the bronze bowl and the ingredients Sam had requested. 

After a few moments, Sam came back, carrying an armload of clothing, as well as a curse box. When Cas raised an eyebrow, Sam shrugged.

“I assume since they’re wearing makeshift diapers, their clothes didn’t shrink with them. And when it’s broken, they’ll need their adult clothes.”

“Thank you for thinking of that,” Steve told him. Sam shrugged one shoulder, but sent a sideways glance and smirk at the kids once more. 

“Okay, you guys sure you want to be changed back?” Sam reached to poke Dean in the tummy and got his hand swatted away by a glaring, babbling toddler. Sam could guess it was probably a lot of swearing and chuckled. He glanced at Natasha slyly, her wink barely noticeable. 

Joining Cas at the metal table, they added each ingredient, then he opened the curse box and dropped the rattle into the bowl with them. When Cas gave him a questioning look, Sam glanced at him as he lay the now empty box to the side.

“Just because I have demon blood doesn’t mean it might not still affect me, so why take the chance?” Cas nodded at him.

Sam took a breath, then began the incantation, snapping the match alight, then dropping it into the bowl. There was a flare of blue flame and gray smoke as he continued reciting the Latin for the spell. On the last word, there was a rumble like thunder, then a bright white light flared up, causing them all the close their eyes and turn away from it. Once the light had subsided, each of them blinked and looked around.

Sitting on the edge of the bed were now three adult, completely naked men, as the makeshift diapers had flown off in the rapid expansion of their forms. Steve blushed and turned his head away quickly, but Natasha smiled and looked her fill. Sam laughed as the three men scrambled to grab their items from the pile of clothes on the bed behind them to get dressed. He also jokingly, stepped up and held up a hand in front of Natasha’s eyes, winking at her behind his hand. She smirked and raised a hand to pat his chest.

“Thank god,” Tony huffed, as he was pulling his pants up. “Those darn baby arms weren’t following my commands and I thought I’d go crazy without being able to use technology.” Clint was pulling his shirt over his chest, having already gotten himself completely dressed.

“Not sure Laura would find it cute that she lost a husband and gained another baby, Nat,” he growled at her. She only winked at him conspiratorially. His eyes widened marginally before he figured it out. “You knew Sam could fix it,” he accused, pointing a finger at her. Dean and Tony looked up from putting their shirts on and looked between Clint and Natasha. Then between Natasha and Sam. Clint was looking humorously betrayed. 

“Sam?” Dean growled, as he pulled his boots back on. Sam raised his hands and began backing towards the infirmary door slowly, a grin growing on his face until it broke into a full, dimpled smile. “Did you know that was going to happen? Was this your idea of a joke?” He took a step towards his brother. 

“In my defense,” Sam laughed, “I had already cataloged that box and knew everything in it was relatively safe. I just didn’t know which one of you it would get.” Dean began to walk faster towards him, his fists clenched. 

“’Relatively safe’?” He yelled. Sam turned and darted out the door, Dean running behind him.

“That’s what you get for loosening the bolts on my bed,” Sam yelled over his shoulder as he rounded the corner and dove down the hallway, hair flying out behind him. Dean roared and raced after him. They could hear Sam’s laughter ringing down the hallway as the brothers chased each other.

Natasha laughed and then noticed the others were glaring at her. She put up her hands and shook her head.

“He didn’t let me in on it until we were on our way to the B&B,” she smiled. 

Tony rolled his eyes and walked away. Steve looked horrified that this was the kind of prank the brothers played on each other. Clint stared hard at her for a moment before throwing his arm around her shoulders and walking her out of the room. Cas simply sighed, like it was any other day.


End file.
